Werewolf
by Padfootatheart
Summary: Marauder Era oneshot. James is bored and comes across a conversation that is sure to catch his attention.


**Disclaimer: You recognize it, it ain't mine! Words, mine. Characters, Jo Jo's. Yeah, I know, it sucks. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James's book went spinning into the wall, resulting in a satisfyingly loud thump that failed to wake a snoring Peter.

_Drat_, James thought to himself, _now I have to go by myself_.

Sirius being in double detention for lack of explanation as to why Snape had proclaimed his love for Slughorn in the middle of class, James was simply bored out of his messy haired head.

Too lazy to make another attempt at waking the dead, James grabbed his Cloak and proceeded down the stairs into the common room.

The fire had faded to a dull crackle, not quite loud enough to mask the sound of voices coming from the two armchairs closest to it.

"My mother-" came a familiar, raspy voice from one of them.

"Don't insult me like that," stated an angrier voice in return, also familiar to James.

"Evans," he mouthed silently from underneath his cloak.

All previous thoughts of his visit to the kitchens wiped clean from his mind, James moved forward to investigate. As deft and stealthy as he was, he managed to bump into the chess table nearly upending it.

"What was that," asked Evans sharply, her green eyes peering over the back of her chair in alarm.

James stood perfectly still, not daring to breathe until-

"Nothing I suppose," she concluded as she popped back into her comfortable position facing the nervous looking boy sitting beside her.

They sat in silence for several moments, through which James (much more carefully) moved to the other side of the room and stood with his back to the fireplace.

Remus Lupin sat with his legs held to his thin chest, his cheek resting on his right knee. Evans sat in the armchair next to him that looked as if it had been pulled around to see her friend better. The faint glow from the fading fire illuminated every highlight in her dark red hair, and enhanced the warmer shades of green in her almond shaped eyes.

James had never seen them like this; they had always been narrowed in dislike or mistrust. Now they were brimmed with tears, causing them to shine brilliantly as she surveyed the pale boy now rocking slightly back and forth, pursing his lips with doubt.

"Remus, I-I'm not stupid," she stammered, the tears not only in her eyes now.

Remus gulped, refusing to meet her gaze and instead staring into the smoldering ashes glowing less and less as they cast more shadows across his face. He looked so much older than he should.

"I know something's wrong," Evans continued, touching his arm with her hand kindly, almost encouraging him, "and I want you to tell me."

"It's not-" Remus began, breathing quicker as he looked at the small hand on his shoulder. He unfolded his limbs and cleared his throat, "I can't."

James's eyes widened with horror as he realized what this conversation was about.

"Why not," she said softly, still trying to force his brown eyes to meet her green.

"Y-you won't understand-" Remus tried to explain. James wanted to shout at Evans for making his friend go through this as if he hadn't done the exact same thing so many years ago.

"Yes I-"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

Evans pulled her hand back quickly, as if burned by the ferocity of his words. He had finally looked her in the face as he rose from his seat, and she had the look of someone trying to hide fear.

She held his gaze, but continued sitting, refusing to break eye contact.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT," he raved at her, finding it easier now that he had started.

James even flinched at the harsh tone in his voice as it grew in volume.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE ME!"

"Yes I-" she argued weakly.

"IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN FIND IN A TEXTBOOK! YOU CAN GIVE ME THE DEFINITION, I KNOW IT BY HEART: A DISEASE INFLICTED THROUGH THE BITE OF A VICTIM, LYCANTHROPY," he spat the word, "INCLUDES THE TRANSFORMATION FROM HUMAN TO BEAST AT EVERY FULL MOON!"

She didn't open her mouth. She seemed to decide allowing him to release the without interruption was the best way to go about it.

James had always known she was extremely smart.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE SO DIFFERENT IT HURTS. TO BE FEARED BY EVERYBODY THAT FINDS OUT WHAT I AM! NO TEXTBOOK," he scoffed, "COULD TELL YOU THAT!"

Remus panted heavily, perspiration beginning to trickle down his face and back from the effort of shouting his innermost feelings at one of his closest friends. James watched the boy sit back down and hunch his shoulders with shame.

Evans was no longer suppressing tears and James saw one had left a solitary trail down her trail. It was all he could do to not wipe it away.

Remus was avoiding looking at her again.

"You are the only one of your kind here, that is true," she agreed slowly, "but you're not the only one who feels that way."

"What," Remus replied quickly, his poisonous mood not quite gone yet, "you hate what you are. It must be awful being the most beautiful, smart, and popular girl at school."

His words stung her, but didn't seem to surprise Evans in the least bit.

"No but it's awful being hated for what you are. Ever since I got my letter, Petunia has called me a freak," she admitted, more tears leaving wet streaks behind as they traveled to her folded hands that sat in her lap.

The way her voice shook when she said the word 'freak' seemed to get through to Remus.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, apologizing for her sister's behavior and his own.

"No," she choked, laughing in a way that thrilling way that seemed to make a whole room brighten, "no, I'm not telling you this for pity."

Even the last dying embers seemed to shine a bit more brightly as she chuckled.

"I'm telling you because you need somebody," she took his hand, "that knows."

James surveyed their hands and felt his stomach turn at gnawing jealousy.

Remus smiled at her warmly, sniffing as discreetly as he could.

"But," she paused, "I need you to do something."

Everything in the room paused and the fire finally died out. Without hesitation both Remus and Lily had picked up their wands and thought _Lumos!_

By wandlight, Evans made her whispered request, "Tell me what you are."

"Lily," Remus said quietly, "I am a werewolf."

James had to suppress the envy that told him to throw off his cloak and tear the two apart just for his friend's bravery. It was only then he felt pride.

"I've got to go," Evans told Remus regretfully.

When she got up, she only missed James's leg with her arm by mere inches as she swung it up to hug Remus swiftly, who immediately made his way up to the dormitories.

After his friend disappeared out of sight, James turned to see Lily waiting by the girl's staircase, holding her wand thoughtfully.

She turned her head slightly so James could only see one half of her melancholic smile.

"Thanks for letting him say it James," she said to the room, "he needed to."

She continued her path to her room, carrying the only source of light in the room with her.

"Your welcome," came an invisible voice in the pitch black room.

**A/N: Padfootatheart here! Okay, I wrote this scene a year or two ago and reread it. Turns out, wasn't as great as I originally thought, so I gave it another go! I'm rather fond of this oneshot and am eager to get some feedback!**

**So flame me, correct me, tell me what you liked, I don't care! But REVIEW! Main point of fanfiction in general…remember?**

**Okay, hounding done! **

**Ta!**


End file.
